Up in Flames
by Piece Bot
Summary: Twilight's cousin comes to stay at Ponyville. Queen Chrysalis returns and romance blooms. Something keeps happening to my OC and her brother, has a deep, dark secret. *The title has been changed from Twilight's Cousin to Up in Flames! **Cover done by DarkDarsi
1. The Cousins Meet

**Title: Up in Flames**

**Chapter 1: The Cousins Meet**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO**

**A/N: The only thing that I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin, who is … I'm not going to tell you.**

**"normal talking"**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

**In Baltimare …**

**?s POV**

"Mum! Do I have to go?" I groaned at my mum.

"This will be good for you. Don't worry. Twilight will take good care of you." Mum reassured me. My mum is an indigo unicorn with a blue and purple dolphin circling each other.

I stepped onto the train and glared at my mum. She responded with a wave. "Don't forget to write!" She called out to me as the train sped up.

**In Ponyville …**

**Twilight's POV**

"Spiike!" I called out to my young dragon assistant.

"Yes?" Spike answered back from his bed, where he had just been napping.

"Can you get me that book on _Pinkie Sense_ that I'm working on?" I asked

"Why are you-" But his question was lost as a burp came from him signalling a message.

"Hey what's that?" Spike handed the message over to Twilight.

"Let me see…

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_This is your Aunt Indigo from Baltimare writing and I just wanted to let you know that your cousin is coming to stay with you. She's on her way right now._

_HAVE FUN!_

_Aunt Indigo_

…My cousin's coming right now?" I yelled in annoyance and started cleaning up using magic at a hurried pace. As I was just finishing I heard a knock on the front door.

**?s POV**

I knocked on the front door of Twilight's tree house/library.

"Yes?" Twilight asked as she opened her front door. "Who are you?" She continued as she looked at me.

"Are you Twilight Sparkle?"

"I am"

"You were supposed to be expecting me today. My mum may have messaged you earlier."

"She did. Do you want to come in?" Twilight asked as she stepped back to allow me in. I walked in to my surprise I found myself staring at all the books she had.

"You have a lot of books." I exclaimed.

"Yes. That's an interesting cutie mark." Twilight told me.

"Yes it is. It means I can use any coloured flames which are much more hotter than normal ones."

"Interesting"

"Hello. Who are you?" A purple walked in and asked me.

"My name is Golden Flames"

"Why are you called Golden Flames?" He asked me.

"I'll show you." I concentrated for a bit and my horn glowed bright blue. A stream of golden flames came shooting out of my horn and I accidently set one of Twilight's books on fire. The book looked golden for a bit and then it turned to ash. "Don't worry, I'll fix it up." I said hurriedly as Twilight glared at me. This time A stream of white flames came out of my horn and it landed on the book that I just burnt up. In its place was the book that I had just vaporised into oblivion.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked me.

"It's my talent. I can use any coloured flames that I choose but I am only able to use two at the moment." I answer.

"Wow. No wonder you're cutie mark is of a golden flame." The purple dragon exclaimed. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Spike." He told me.

"Let me get you a blanket and a pillow and I'll set you up next to Spike." Twilight told me. "Tomorrow, I'll show you around Ponyville and you'll get to meet all my friends. Night"

**Next Day …**

**Golden Flames POV**

I actually slept well, considering I was in a different place. As I waited for Twilight and Spike to wake up I went down into the library part of the house and I went to see the book I burnt up. It was sitting there brand as new, like it was before I turned it to dust. I looked at the cover to see what the title was and it said _Pinkie Sense By: Twilight Sparkle_ 'What's Pinkie sense?' I thought to myself. I turned it to the first page and began to read. When I heard Twilight walking down the stairs I quickly shoved it back into its place but apparently not quick enough.

**Twilight's POV**

"What are you doing with that book?" I asked her. She sheepishly put it back and went to sit down at my desk.

"Um, reading it." She says.

"That book isn't finished yet."

"Oh, I thought it was. What _is_ Pinkie sense?"

"I actually have no idea. My friend, whose name is Pinkie Pie, says that whenever she feels something twitch, something happens immediately after."

"So why are you writing a book about it if you have no idea what it actually is?" she asks me.

Before I can answer there's a knock at my door. 'Who could that be?' I think before I open the door.

"Yes?" I ask. None other than Pinkie Pie is at the door.

"Hello! Who are you?" She asks Golden Flames. 'Oh no. This is going to end badly. I didn't warn her about how Pinkie normally behaves' I facehoof myself.

**Golden Flames POV**

"I'm Golden Flames" I tell this happy-go-lucky pink pony. She bounces around everywhere.

"I've never seen you before." She says beside me.

"Aahh!" I scream. She just popped out of nowhere right beside me! I see Twilight chuckle at this.

"What is so funny?" I ask her.

"Nothing. Why don't you go wake up Spike?" As I go to wake up Spike I hear Twilight talking to the pink pony.

**Twilight's POV**

"Hey Pinkie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask her.

"Sure. What's up Twi?" She asks me.

"Golden Flames is my cousin and she's come to Ponyville all the way from Baltimare, so can you give her one of your famous 'Welcome to Ponyville' parties?"

"Okie dokie lokie. You don't have to ask me twice." She bounces out the door and I close it behind her. I see Golden Flames coming down with Spike.

"Where did that pink pony go?" She asks me.

"She had to go back home." I tell her. "Why don't I give you a tour around Ponyville."

"Okay!" She lit up at that.

* * *

**So … what do you think? I think that this is going to be a great story. The two flame colours that I have at the moment are:**

**GOLD (obviously) – Turns things into dust instantly**

**WHITE – Repairs anything**

**Try to guess what other flame colours there are. I'll give you a hint ... there are five more colours to pick. You can also submit your own OC and I'll try to integrate them into the story somehow. HAVE FUN! Rate and Review….**


	2. Ponyville Tour

**Chapter 2: Ponyville Tour**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO.**

**A/N: The only thing that I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin Golden Flames**

'**thoughts'**

"**normal talk"**

* * *

**Golden Flames POV**

I can't wait to get started on my tour around Ponyville.

'Okay, this tour is going to take us around the most famous places in Ponyville maybe even my friends' places.' Twilight told me.

'So where are we going first?' I ask her.

'Just wait and see.' She says ominously. We went out the front door when a purple dragon said 'Wait for me!' we waited for him to catch up and he climbed up onto Twilight's back. We walked around Ponyville for a bit and she introduced me to quite a lot of ponies. 'Now where shall we go next' I think to myself. We walked up to a big white domed building.

"This building is called Carousel Boutique. This is where my friend Rarity lives." Twilight told me.

**Rarity's POV**

I was busy sewing when I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" I ask. When I saw Twilight I was deighted.

"Hello Twilight! How are you? Come in, come in." I tell her. I said hello to Spike and I saw another Pony walked in as well.

"Who are you?" I ask the pony.

"My name is Golden Flames" She replied. She had a turquoise coat with a mane much like Twilight's. I noticed that her cutie is of a golden flame with a red outline.

"That's an interesting cutie mark." I say to her.

"Yes it is. You want me to show my special talent?" She asks me.

**Twilight's POV**

"Sure, why not?" Rarity says. I saw Golden Flames concentrate a bit and her horn glowed bright blue for a moment until golden flames poured out of her horn and the dress that Rarity was making. It turned instantly to dust, after glowing golden for a bit though.

"How dare you!? That was a work of art!" Rarity yells at Golden.

"Um, I'm sorry! Don't worry, I'll repair it!" She frantically concentrated and this time a stream of white flames appeared out of her horn and landed on the dress. It got repaired instantly. I saw that Rarity is still fuming after what Golden just did and I immediately took action.

"Okay, I think we've spent enough time here. Let's go over to Pinkie's place." I tell her. Rarity is still fuming at us, mainly Golden, as I close the door behind me. "Well, that was entertaining. Don't you think?" I ask her but I noticed that she was all droopy. 'Yes, a trip to Pinkie's will definitely cheer her up.' We got to Sugarcube Corner and we walked in.

"This is Sugarcube Corner, it's where my friend Pinkie Pie lives. She also works here." I tell her.

**Pinkie's POV**

'Ooh! Twilight and her cousin hmm whatshername is here.' I squealed in delight. I bounced down and appeared right beside whatshername.

"Aahh!" she screamed, just like earlier today at Twilight's. I see Twilight laughing at whatshername's reaction.

"What's your name, I seem to have forgotten." I ask her. "Golden Flames, but call me Golden." She answers me. 'Ohh. So that's her name.'

"That's a weird cutie mark" I say to her.

"Want me to show you what it does?"

"Okay"

**Golden Flames POV**

For the second time that day I concentrated and a stream of golden flames came out of my horn. It instantly turned the table to dust. The pink pony still looked happy. I shot a stream of white flames from my horn onto the disintegrated table and it reappeared instantly.

"Interesting" The pink pony says.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake! I would like you to meet my cousin Golden Flames."Twilight said. They came out of the kitchen and into the main area. They came just in time to see her turn the table back into a table from dust.

"What was that?" Mr. Cake asked.

"That was my special talent." I said proudly.

"Turning things from dust back to normal?"

"Yeah … but I can only use two flame colours at the moment."

"Interesting" Mr and Mrs. Cake said.

"Okay, I've had enough of people saying that my talent is interesting. WHY IS IT INTERESTING!?" I yelled out the last part.

"Why don't we go back to the library?" Twilight suggested.

* * *

**What do you think? The plot thickens. I'm still looking for anyone who wants me to put their OC into my story. Reviews are greatly appreciated and greatly encouraged.**

**The flames that Golden Flames can use are:**

**GOLD (obviously) – Turns anything to dust instantly**

**WHITE – Able to repair anything**


	3. Why is it so Intersting?

**Chapter 3: Why Is It So Interesting?**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO**

**A/N: The only thing I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin Golden Flames. I would like to thank Flutter Night, DarkDarsi and E for submitting their OCs and I will try to get them into the story maybe even this chapter. Who knows? This story is mostly going to be in Twilight's and Golden Flames POV. Just so you know.**

**"normal talking"**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

**Golden Flames POV**

After I shouted at everyone we all retreated back to Twilight's library. As we were walking we met up with Rarity and a few others who I didn't know. There was a tan mare who had a cowpony hat on, a cyan mare who had a rainbow mane and a yellow mare who had a pink mane.

"Uh, who are they?" I ask Twilight quietly.

"The one with the rainbow mane is Rainbow Dash, the one with the pink mane is Fluttershy and the one with the cowpony hat is Applejack."

"Oh. Okay." We all headed to the library so that I can find out how my talent is so interesting. We walked in and I saw _another_ pony there. This pony is a white unicorn stallion, he has a black/blue mane with a white stripe in it and he has a black moon cutie mark.

"Who is this?" I ask Twilight.

"His name is Flutter Night."

"Hmm."

"Why are you here? Twilight asks Flutter Night.

"I'm here because I wanted to meet your cousin and I also heard her shout throughout the town."

"Wow." Twilight said. "That must have been some shout."

I shyly looked away.

**Twilight's POV**

"Okay. Now that everypony is here with an exception." She looks at Flutter Night when she said that.

"Golden Flames wanted to know why her cutie mark is so interesting. I looked up on it and it turns out that there hasn't been any unicorn in all of Equestria's history to have her kind of power. Can you tell us when you were born? I think it may have something to do with that." I ask Golden.

"Sure. I was born during a double sunset."

"The double sunset occurs once every thousand or so years. Hmph. No wonder. I'm officially stumped as to how her powers are like that." This remark received a gasp from the other ponies in the room, except for Golden Flames, as they haven't known me to be stumped ever. Rarity just faints on her materialised couch.

"What are you saying that you're officially stumped? Huh Twi? How can you even say that?" To my surprise it was Rainbow Dash who asked that.

"I am officially stumped. I can't make heads or tails of it." I said exasperatedly. "It's sort of like how Rainbow Dash is the fastest pegasus in Equestria and she is the only one to perform a sonic rainboom."

"You can perform a sonic rainboom?" Golden asked Rainbow Dash.

"Eh, it's nothing really." Rainbow replied.

"Show me, show me, show me, show me!"

Okay, fine, I'll show you."

We all walked outside to watch Rainbow Dash perform a sonic rainboom. With the exception of Rarity

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

I saw everypony who had been in Twilight's library and I thought 'Let's hope I can do this'. I flew up as high as I can into the wide, blue sky. I then started to go down. I went so fast that a huge 'boom' could be heard. A cone of light started to form around me. 'Come on. Come on.' I then started to get faster and faster. Just before I hit the ground an extremely massive 'boom' could be heard as I broke the light spectrum. I then zoomed even faster than I did before, leaving a rainbow trail in my wake.

**Golden Flames POV**

"That was so AWESOME!" My shout echoed around Ponyville.

"Let's just go back inside." We all went back inside the library and after a little while Rainbow Dash came back in. She looked exhausted as the sonic rainboom took a lot out of her. I noticed that every time Flutter Night looked at Twilight and Twilight looked at him, he would look away. 'I'll have to figure that out later.'

"This will be the last time that I demonstrate my talent. Got that?" Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy nodded. Just then a Royal Guard pony burst in.

"Twilight, Elements of Harmony, you're needed at the palace." He looks me over. "You may as well come too."

* * *

**My first cliffhanger in this story. Aahh. I'm still open to OC ideas and I'm still waiting for people to send me a list of what they think that Golden Flames flame colours are. There's five to pick.**

**This is the current list of OCs:**

**Flutter Night - Flutter Night**

**This is the current list of Golden Flames flame colours:**

**GOLD (obviously) – Turns anything into dust**

**WHITE – Able to repair anything**

**HAVE FUN!**


	4. Here Come the Princesses

**Chapter 4: Here Come the Princesses**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO.**

**A/N: What I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin Golden Flames. Sadly, though, only one person has sent an answer to the flame-colours contest and it is WRONG! The colour's meant to be silver not grey but it's an easy mistake to make.**

**"normal talking"**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

**Golden Flames POV**

When we got to the castle in Canterlot, it was huge, and I mean HUGE! We walked into the throne room and I noticed a couple of stained glass windows depicting Twilight and her friends defeating a Draconequus and Nightmare Moon. But there was a third that I didn't know about. I decided to ask Applejack about it.

"Applejack, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sugarcube. What is it?"

"I know about the stained glass windows and how you defeated Discord and Nightmare Moon, but, what's the third one about?"

"That one is when we defeated those dern Changelings and ah don't wanna think what would happen if they showed up again." She shuddered at that. So that's what the third one was. The Princesses were at the front of the throne room. Princess Celestia is a white alicorn with a flowing mane. Princess Luna is a dark blue alicorn with a sparkly flowing mane.

"You wanted to see us Princesses?" Twilight asked.

"Yes we did."

"What about?"

"We wanted to see you so that we can determine why your cousin has such an affinity for flame-coloured magic."

"Phew, I thought it was going to be something bad."

"Who said that it isn't? Hmm?"

"Golden Flames, come up here." Princess Celestia beckoned me up to where her and her sister should.

"Would you like to show us what you can do?" Princess Luna asked me.

"Okay." I began charging up power in my horn. When I released it this time, though, a stream of silver flames came out and just happened to hit Princess Celestia. When it hit her I saw in my mind's eye, a purple-grey pony, with a dark green mane and lemon yellow tail. I noticed that there was sand everywhere.

He was walking along apparently frantic about something or other. He was running around everywhere. I then saw Princess Celestia come up to him and talk to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I then saw Princess Celestia grin evilly and powered up her horn to deliver a knock out spell on him. After the spell she kidnapped him and took him away to her own private Canterlot dungeon. I broke the connection and fainted.

When I came to I was in a medical place.

"Golden Flames, you okay?" It was Twilight who asked me that.

"Uh, yeah, I'm, I'm okay."

"What happened there? I thought you could only shoot gold and white flames."  
"Yeah, so did I. That was different. When the stream landed on Princess Celestia…" I then proceeded to tell everypony who was in the room, thankfully the Princessses weren't there, what I saw. Everypony shuddered after I finished, even me.

"Okay. We know what this means. We can't tell the Princesses about what you saw." It was Rarity who said that.

**In a swamp somewhere in Equestria …**

A bug-like creature rose out of the swamp where the _real_ Princess Cadence and her husband Shining Armor tossed her after using their magic. She had a pair of tattered insectoid wings, a twisted black horn, a pair of fangs, and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She has a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous armor plating over her midsection. She usually wears small, black crown with blue orbs but it was somewhere else in the swamp. Her legs, mane and tail are full of holes and her limbs and torso are very slender.

"Now, where are my minions?" She asks herself. Her voice has a slight distorted, echoey quality to it. She glances around and sees that most of her minions are upside-down in the muck, most of them are likely dead from suffocation. 'Oh well, I guess I can lose a few hundred minions or so.' With that thought in mind she proceeded to make some more minions.

**In Canterlot …**

**Golden Flames POV**

"Why can't we?" Twilight asked.

"Because if Princess Celestia wanted you to know, wouldn't she tell you?"

"Oh." After that morbid conversation we all went back to Ponyville, more specifically, Twilight's library.

"Well that was an eventful day, don't you think?" Twilight asked me. I yawned.

"Yes…yawn…it..was…" I fell asleep standing up.

**Twilight's POV**

After I saw that Golden was asleep I levitated her up to her bed next to Spike, who was also sleeping. I then proceeded to go to bed and just as I was about to fall asleep, I had an unpleasant thought: 'What would happen if Queen Chrysalis came back?"

* * *

**Yes! Thank you cliffhangers! Did you guys like that? Huh? I hope you did. Anyone that purple-grey pony is an OC that someone submitted. I'm still waiting on the OCs and answers for the flame-colour competition. I would like to thank DarkDarsi for that answer on the silver flame-colour.**

**This is my current list of OCs:**

**Flutter Night – Flutter Night**

**? – DarkDarsi**

**This is my current list of flame-colours:**

**GOLD (obviously) – Turns anything to dust instantly**

**WHITE – Able to repair anything**

**SILVER – Can see the past/future of anypony that gets hit with it**

**HAVE FUN! – Piece Bot out**


	5. Everfree Forest

**Chapter 5: Everfree Forest**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO**

**A/N: The only thing I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin Golden Flames.**

**"normal talking"**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

I woke up and saw Golden's bed empty. It's been a few days since that encounter with the Princesses. Golden Flames had doused Princess Celestia with silver flames and saw a memory of Princess Celestia and a purple-grey pony. I walked downstairs so that I can make myself a daisy sandwich. What I didn't see though was Golden sleeping on the stairs with a book, so I tripped over her.

"Gaahh!" I screamed as I tripped and fell onto a bookcase which caused all the books to fall down. I've been trying to teach Golden how to levitate things without picking them up and putting them away normally. It's worked. I lie there, all dazed and confused, and Golden was still sleeping. I levitated the book out of her hand and read the title: _The Amazing and Not-So-Amazing Creatures of Equestria_. 'Wow. That's some heavy reading.' I cleaned up the room and put all the books back in their right places. I even put the book she was reading back into her hooves.

**Golden Flames POV**

I woke to find myself lying down on the stairs. I put the book I was reading _The Amazing and No-So-Amazing Creatures of Equestria_ back in its place. And saw Twilight eating a daisy sandwich. I thought I would make myself one as well.

"Morning Twi." I mumbled.

"Morning."

"Hey have you seen Spike?"

"I think he's still sleeping."

"Hey can we go somewhere today?"

"Where do you want to go?"  
"I want to go to the Everfree Forest to visit Zecora, the zebra you're always telling me about."

"Okay we'll finish eating, pack our bags and head over to Zecora."

About half an hour later we were standing in front of the Everfree Forest, with our bags packed. We walked into the Everfree Forest. I kept close to Twilight. About halfway there I heard a rustling nearby.

"Um, Twilight, I have to go see something. You stay right here." Before I can give her a chance to answer I zipped of towards the rustling sound I heard. When I got to the rustling I found a pony there. It was a black unicorn with a dark purple mane and its cutie mark is of a pink hoofprint filled in with black. I also noticed her eyes were a lustrous gold.

"What's your name?" I ask cautiously.

"M-m-m-m-my name is L-L-L-L-Lonely Shadow." She stuttered.

"Why are you out here?"

"I'm out here b-b-because I like to be alone." She's on the verge of crying at this point.

"Why do you like to be alone?" I didn't get an answer. I noticed that she fell asleep. I smiled and levitated her back over to Twilight.

"Who's this?" She asked me.

"This is Lonely Shadow I didn't get much more out of her because she fell asleep. She also said that she's out here because she likes to be alone."

"Fine let's take her back to the library." We went back to the library. Back at the library I see that Spike has woken up and cleaning it up.

"Hey Spike!" I said.

"Hey Golden. Who's that you're levitating?"

"This is Lonely Shadow. She likes to be alone although we don't know why."

"Hey! I have an idea" Twilight said.

"Which is?" Spike asked her.

"Why don't you use your silver flames to see why she likes to be alone?" Twi asked me.

"Okay, sure." I concentrated and a stream of silver flames landed on Lonely Shadow. What I saw in my mind's eye was weird.

_I saw Lonely Shadow as a filly and she ran away because something happened. I noticed that she had her cutie mark as she ran away. She ran away into the Everfree Forest. Her parents ran after her but they couldn't find her. I saw a bear come up to them and it started to rip them to shreds. I think that Lonely Shadow heard them and took off back the way she had come. She ran up to them and started to attack the bear. It was a whirlwind of kicks and claws and bites and all sorts of other things. After she fought the bear and it ran away, she ran up to her parents and saw them lying in a pool of their own blood. She tried to heal as best she can but nothing could be done to save her parents, so she let them and ran away._

I broke the connection and fainted yet again.

**Twilight's POV**

'Jeez. That spell takes a lot out of her.' I quickly ran to get a wet cloth and put it on Lonely Shadow's forehead as she looks like she's having a fever. She was tossing and turning and it looked like she was having a bad dream.

**About 2 hours later …**

**Golden Flames POV**

As I came to for the second time that week I felt a little bit groggy. But in spite of that I got up and looked for Lonely Shadow. It turns out that Twilight put her in the basement where she stores excess books. She never throws any of her books out. I also looked around for Twilight and I saw her reading, as usual, in the library. I knocked one of her inkwells out of place and she gasped.

"Sorry Twi. I was still wondering if we could go see Zecora."

"Sure, we can still go. I just have to get Fluttershy to come here and take care of Lonely Shadow." She messaged Fluttershy after she said this and, as it turns out, Fluttershy was already on her way here. There was a knock at the door. I went up and got the door opened. Fluttershy was outside.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Yeah sure. You're always welcome."

"Thanks." Fluttershy walked in and asked Twilight where Lonely Shadow was. Twilight showed her and after she came back out, without Fluttershy.

We are on our way to Zecora's hut yet again.

* * *

**Did you guys like that? I hope you did. I really love doing cliffhangers. I don't know why.**

**This is my current list of OCs:**

**Flutter Night – Flutter Night**

**? – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**This is my current list of flame-colours:**

**GOLD (obviously) – Able to turn anything to dust instantly**

**WHITE – Able to repair anything**

**SILVER – Able to see the past/future of anypony who gets hit with it.**

**HAVE FUN!**


	6. The Return of the Changelings

**Chapter 6: The Return of the Changelings**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO**

**A/N: The only thing I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin Golden Flames. I would like to thank Mintmaddog for submitting his OC and I'm still waiting on the flame-colours list.**

"**normal talking"**

'**thoughts'**

* * *

**Golden Flames POV**

We finally got to Zecora's hut in Everfree forest. Zecora is a zebra from beyond the Everfree Forest. Her hut is loaded with all sorts of ingredients for the many potions that she uses.

"Hello Twilight. Who is this that I spy?" Zecora asked Twilight in rhyme.

"This is my cousin Golden Flames. Her special talent is to use eight different flame-colours."

"Now that does spark my interest, little miss Twilight." She rhymed again.

"Why does she always rhyme?" I ask Twilight.

"It's her thing." I noticed that there's another pony there. He looked like that grey-purple pony from Princess Celestia's memory although he looked different. His chest is a bit expanded than normal. The weirdest thing about him though is his eyes, one was blue and the other's red. 'Weird'

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"G'Day mate. The names Jamie." He said in a deep Australian accent.

"Oh. You're an Aussie, are you?"

"That I am sheila." I giggled at that. He looked at me funny.

"What did you want to know about Twilight, is it something about a blight?"

"Yeah. I actually wanted to see you because Golden Flames wanted to meet you and I have a problem." Twilight then proceeded to tell Zecora about Lonely Shadow.

"So do you see what I mean?"

"No."

"Fine, see you later Zecora." We left Zecora's hut but to my surprise Jamie was following us.

"Why are you following us?" I asked him.

"I'm following you because I wanted to meet all your friends. I also wanted to get to know you more."

"Okay…" After that we arrived in Ponyville and everypony was in a panic, Twilight immediately teleported us with a flash of magic into her library.

"So this is the famous Ponyville library…" I just let Jamie get on with his ramblings. I noticed that Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were present in the library, with the exception of Fluttershy who was still down in the basement.

"Does anypony know what the cause of all this is?" Twilight asked.

"It's those dern blasted Changelings!" Applejack said.

"Where did they all come from?" I asked.

"Ah don't know but their Queen wants revenge on us."

"Revenge for what?" I enquired.

"Revenge for what my brother and Cadence did to them. Shining Armor, that's my brother, and his wife Princess Cadence did an extremely powerful love spell that expelled all the Changelings from Canterlot." Twilight explained.

"So they want revenge because of what your brother did to them? Well, that makes a lot sense. How are we going to defeat them?"

"We're going to need Shining Armor and Cadence for that. But they're all the way in Yanhoover having their honeymoon." Twilight said.

"What about the Princesses?" I asked

"Maybe." After that my horn started glowing without me concentrating on it. In a flash of rainbow-coloured flames we all left the library on Ponyville and arrived in the magnificent Canterlot library instead.

"Ohhh. I feel woozy…" I blacked out yet again.

* * *

**This was an extremely short chapter. Sorry about that. Anyway I blacked out yet again. Jeez I need to control my powers, they're getting out of hand. Yes the magnificent Changelings are back! Hooray for Queen Chrysalis! Anyway if you want to figure out how more Changelings were made I'd suggest to use you're imagination, because I have no idea how they were made.**

**This is my current list of OCs:**

**Flutter Night – Flutter Night**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**This is my current list for Golden Flames flame-colours:**

**GOLD (obviously) – Able to turn anything to dust instantly**

**WHITE – Able to repair anything**

**SILVER – Able to see in the past/future of anypony who gets hit with it**

**RAINBOW – Able to teleport anywhere**


	7. In Canterlot Medical

**Chapter 7: In Canterlot Medical**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO**

**A/N: The only thing I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin Golden Flames and her brother who I will introduce in this chapter. I would like to thank MasterPony 117 for sending your OC in. MasterPony 117 also sent in an answer to the flame-colours competition. He got the colour right just not what it actually does.**

* * *

**?s POV**

I crashed into the Canterlot medical centre to find my sister, Golden Flames, sleeping on a bed.

"Hey Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"How is she?"

"She's good. She's stabilized but she's been like this for about four days."

"Four days? The first time I saw her do her gold flames she was out for about two days. Why is she still out?"

"This is the first time I've seen it as well. When she did her silver flames she was out for only about two hours, but I think that when she teleported us here it took a lot out of her."

"Wait. Did you just say silver flames!?" Before Twilight could answer though another pony barged in and sat down next to Golden Flames. He was just watching her though. He looked _weird_. His coat is grey-purple, his mane is dark green, his tail is lemon yellow, he has an overly large chest and the most astonishing part about him is his eyes. They were two different colours, one blue, one red.

"Who is that?" I ask Twilight.

"That is Jamie. He's different. He keeps panicking, saying that Celestia is going to find him, then he calms down, then panics again. But he only calms down when he's near Golden Flames."

**Golden Flames POV**

_In my dream I see Jamie. A stream of silver flames came out of my horn and landed on him. What I saw was a continuation from Princess Celestia's memory. He was in a dungeon down in the crystal caves. Princess Celestia comes in and does a few spells on Jamie. What happened next was different. I saw Jamie cry out in pain though I couldn't hear it. His chest began to expand but stopped when Princess Celestia powered down the spell._

"_You now have two hearts my dear Jamie" But that was the only time I heard sound in someone else's memory._

**?s POV**

When we finished talking we saw a stream of silver flames come out of my sister's horn. It landed on Jamie and he still sat there. Watching her.

"What's happening out there?" Twilight asked me.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Applejack, that's my friend, she said that the Changelings have returned to seek revenge."

"Oh … everything is normal out there. No-one's screaming or panicking."

"It must have just been in Ponyville then." We heard Golden Flames murmur in her sleep and Jamie looked hopeful. But his face dropped again when Golden Flames didn't wake up. In the bed next to her I saw another pony stabilized but she has a peach-coloured coat with a light brown tomboyishly shaggy mane and tail. She's a Pegasus with goggles that has splashes of water around them for a cutie mark.

* * *

**This is an extremely short chapter and I just wanted to introduce Golden Flames brother who is my other OC. Come on people! I'm still accepting OCs and I'm still accepting answers for the flame-colours competition. There's two to pick from. I didn't see E's review until I finished working on this chapter and he got one right. The other two colours were right but their actions were wrong. If anyone is a good cover artist i'd like to have a cover for Twilight's Cousin. If that's okay.**

**This is my current list of OCs:**

**Flutter Night – Flutter Night**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**? – pinkie pie**

**This is my current list of flame-colours:**

**GOLD (obviously) – Turns anything to dust**

**WHITE – Able to repair anything**

**SILVER – Able to see the past/future, mostly past, of anypony that gets hit with it**

**RAINBOW – Able to teleport**


	8. Attack on Canterlot

**Chapter 8: Attack on Canterlot**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO**

**A/N: The only thing I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin Golden Flames.**

"**normal talking"**

'**thoughts'**

* * *

**One Week later …**

**?s POV**

I was walking past Canterlot Medical when a scream tore through the air. I looked up to see who screamed and I saw heaps and heaps of Changelings. 'Oh no. I'd better tell Twilight what's happening out here.' I rushed into Canterlot Medical to tell Twilight but she wasn't there. I saw Jamie there instead. That peach pony I saw the other day was there still.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah, mate, what is it?"

"Have you seen Twilight around?"

"No. Why?"

"The Changelings are here."

"You'd better tell Twilight then!" I then proceeded to power up my horn and called the stars down to help speed me on my way. I then ran as fast as I could to Ponyville. I got there in 9 seconds flat. I then sought Twilight in her library. To my horror I saw her wrapped up in a cocoon in her bed. She was barely breathing.

**In Canterlot Medical …**

**Golden Flames POV**

_In my dream I saw a peachish-looking Pegasus pony and a stream of silver flames hit her. In my mind's eye I saw her swimming with her wings in big, fast strokes. She suddenly got pulled under and for a while it seemed like she had drowned but as she came up something else came up with her. A pony saw what was happening and I assumed she screamed for help. Medical-looking ponies magicked her up onto a stretcher and took her to Canterlot Medical. She got put in a bed that was next to mine. I saw her get stabilized and I cut the flow of magic._

**Jamie's POV**

I heard Golden Flames murmur and I hoped that she would wake up this time. But it was not to be. I gasped as I saw a silver stream of flames come out of her horn and land on the pony in the bed next to hers. She didn't wake up.

**In Twilight's library …**

**?s POV**

I managed to cut her free of the cocoon she was in when I saw _another Twilight_ walk in, probably to check on her captive.

"Who are you?" The imposter asked. Her voice eerily sounded like Twilight's.

"What's it to you?"

"I want to know your name."

"My name is … Bobby Wilikins" I made up a funny sounding name on the spot. Hoping she wouldn't see through the deception.

"Huh. That's a dumb name. Why are you here?"

"To warn Twilight about the Changelings but I appear to be too late."

**A few days earlier …**

**Back in the swamp …**

**Queen Chrysalis POV**

I finally made a few more Changelings to replace the ones that I lost. Now to enact my plan of taking Twilight's place and steal the Elements of Harmony.

**Back to the present day …**

**Twilight's library …**

**Queen Chrysalis POV**

'This pony seems interesting.'

"Why are you called Bobby Wilikins?"

"I'm called that because I .. oh forget it!" With that 'Bobby' shot a charge of magic at me. It hurt but luckily it didn't shake off Twilight's image from me. He kept shooting and I was slowly weakening under his attack. When he saw that his spells weren't working he charged at me. I was so shocked that my form blinked in and out. I think he was surprised to see his cousin vanish. When I looked at him this time though he looked at me differently, was that? No it couldn't be. I was too shocked to do anything so I just teleported back to my swamp to mull things over.

'**Bobby Wilikins' POV**

'Phew! Lucky that she didn't discover my real name.' I looked back over at Twilight and saw her breathing become steadier. I checked in the basement to see if anything was in there that could help when I say a pony there. She was wide awake and was staring at me fearfully.

"No … You can't be. You just can't be." And with that she ran out of the room. Fearful that she would find out my secret I hurriedly kept looking for anything that might help.

**In Canterlot Medical …**

**Jamie's POV**

When I woke up from the nap that I had, to my delight, I saw Golden Flames finally wake up.

**Golden Flames POV**

I woke up to see Jamie grinning over at me like an idiot.

"Hey Jamie."

"G'day sheila."

"Jamie, stop it with all this 'sheila' business. Just call me Golden. Everyone does." After I said that I got up and hugged him. After our embrace I saw that peach pony in my dreams.

"Who is she?"

"That sheila's name is Sun Splash. I was here when she got carted in." 'Huh. I didn't see him in Sun Splash's memory'

"Where's Twilight?"

"At Ponyville Library-" Before he could utter another word I leaned over and kissed him. After that I flamed us to Ponyville Library. 'Hopefully I won't black-' I blacked out again.

* * *

**Golden Flames has got to stop blacking out like that! Did you like the ending? The plot thickens again. I'm still accepting OCs, I'm also still accepting flame-colour competition answers.**

**What did Queen Chrysalis see in 'Bobby's' eyes?**

**What is his secret?**

**Why does Golden Flames black out all the time?**

**Hopefully these questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters.**

**This is my current list of OCs:**

**Flutter Night – Flutter Night**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**Sun Splash – pinkie pie**

**This is my current flame-colours list:**

**GOLD (obviously) – Turns anything to dust**

**WHITE – Able to repair anything**

**SILVER – Able to see the past/future of anypony that gets hit**

**RAINBOW – Able to teleport anywhere**


	9. Cloudsdale gets Attacked

**Chapter 9: Cloudsdale gets Attacked**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO**

**A/N: The only thing I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin Golden Flames and her brother 'Bobby Wilikins'.**

**"normal talking"**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

When Lonely Shadow saw 'Bobby's' secret she had ran out of the library as fast as she could. She ended up at a cottage and decided to calm down for a bit. She didn't realize that there was another pony there.

**Lonely Shadow's POV**

After I saw what he was I couldn't help myself and ran out of there as fast as I could. I got to a cottage on the edge of the Everfree forest and I decided to relax in there. I walked in and saw a pony there that, thankfully, didn't have any terrible secrets. She had mint-green coat with a brown mane and blue eyes. Her cutie mark looked like a golden feather.

"Who a-a-are y-y-you?" I stuttered

"My name is Lulu?"

"Why is y-y-your cutie m-m-mark of a g-g-g-golden f-f-feather?"

"That means that I can call for any birds and they listen to me. It also means that I can talk in their language."

"T-T-That's neat." I managed a weak smile.

**Jamie's POV**

When I saw Golden black out I ran into the basement to see if I could find anything that could help. I couldn't so when I came back up I resolved to sit next to her and watch her again. She looked cute when she was asleep. I was astonished when I saw her horn glow bright blue and a stream of white flames with rainbow sparkles came out of it. She wrapped it around herself and her eyes opened.

**Golden Flames POV**

I opened my eyes to see Jamie there again. I got up and ran towards Twilight's room remembering why we were here in the first place. I got there to see my brother there leaning over her.

"Hey, Starcover! Why's Twilight like that?"

"I don't know. When I got here I saw her wrapped up in a cocoon and then another Twilight appeared …" Starcover told us what had happened. But it sounded like he was keeping something back. I looked out the window and I saw a Pegasus come flying straight towards us.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed. The Pegasus crashed in moments later. Luckily we all ducked in time. The Pegasus was lying down on the floor and I saw that he had a cobalt blue coat, his mane and tail were dark blue with red lightning streaks through it and his cutie mark is of a red lightning streak with a cone of sound surrounding it.

"Ugh. What happened?"

"You flew in through the window and crashed." Starcover said absently. He was still checking on Twilight.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"I was fleeing from Cloudsdale! A whole swarm of Changelings are there attacking!"

"Well then let's go!"

"You can't! Only Pegasus can walk on the clouds."

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

I was napping on my favourite cloud, a cumulus, when I heard a weird buzzing sound. I looked up to see a whole swarm of Changelings fly over and go towards Cloudsdale. I was about to go and help when I saw a streak of red lightning go all around Cloudsdale. 'Eh. I'll go help anyway.' I zoom off towards Cloudsdale and that same red lightning streak came towards me. I ducked and he sailed straight over my head and hurtled down towards Ponyville. I shrugged it off and continued on my way towards Cloudsdale. I got there to see every Pegasus there in a panic. I a saw that same swarm of Changelings and I started knocking them out with all my worth. Left, right, front and centre.

"Come on! Who else wants a piece of me?" I taunted. They all parted to reveal _her_. Queen Chrysalis. Queen of the Changelings.

"Now what do we have here hmm? The Element of Loyalty has come to defeat me? How quaint. Where are your friends?"

"They can't come up to Cloudsdale because they aren't Pegasus."

"Bu the Element of Kindness can. Can't she?"

"She's grounded at the moment. And I mean that in the literal sense." I charged at her. She quickly put Twilight's form up but I kept going.

"Oww!" I bashed into Twilight and she screamed in pain.

**Golden Flames POV**

We saw Twilight disappear in a flash of black magic.

"Where did she go?" We turned around to see Flutter Night there.

"We don't know Flutter Night. She just disappeared."

**Back on Cloudsdale …**

**Twilight's POV**

I remember sleeping then ending up here and crying out in pain. After a rainbow blur knocked me off the cloud I fell down and I managed to teleport myself just before I hit the ground. I teleported to Ponyville Medical and, due to the velocity at which I teleported, I landed pretty heavily on the floor of the hospital. I fainted.

* * *

**Phew! Did you like that? I know I did when I was writing this. Until school starts up again I'll be updating regularly.**

**This is my current list of OCs:**

**Flutter Night – Flutter Night**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**Sun Splash – pinkie pie**

**Lulu – Masterpony 117**

**? - Mintmaddog**

**This is my current list of flame-colours:**

**GOLD – Turns anything to dust instantly**

**WHITE – Able to repair anything**

**SILVER – Able to see into the past/future of anypony that gets hit**

**RAINBOW – Able to teleport**

**WHITE W/RAINBOW SPARKLES – Able to revive anyone that's knocked out**


	10. Something Tragic This Way Comes

**Chapter 10: Something Tragic This Way Comes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO**

**A/N: The only thing I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin Golden Flames and her brother Starcover**

**"normal talking"**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

**Golden FLAMES POV**

There was a knock at the door of Twilight's house. Spike answered it.

"Is Twilight's cousin here?" A nurse pony asked.

"Yes. I'm here."

"Will you come with me please? It's about Twilight. She's in hospital and she's not looking good."

"Yeah. I'll come. Hey Starcover, you can come as well."

"But it's only family members."

"Yeah I know. He's my brother." The three of us walked towards Ponyville Medical Centre. We stepped in the foyer to see Rainbow Dash crying.

"I d-d-didn't mean t-t-to hit her! I thought it was still Queen Chrysalis!" She wailed. Apparently Rainbow Dash charged into her and she fell off the cloud.

**A few hours earlier …**

**Nurse's POV**

A flash of magenta magic lit up the waiting room and Twilight appeared out of it. She crashed down onto the tiled floor and she stopped moving.

"Doctor! Come quick!"

"What? What?"

"Twilight Sparkle's here to see you."  
"Don't crack jokes at a time like this! We need to get her stabilized, and quickly!" We rushed Twilight to the operating room (A/N: I don't want to go into detail of what happened during the operation) and got her into a couple of slings. She's suffering from two broken ribs and three broken legs. She got stabilized after that.

**Back to the present …**

**Starcover's POV**

"Well? Can we see her?"

"Yeah. Of course you can." She looked astonished that I stated out the obvious. We went in and sat next to Twilight's bed. She didn't look good. Three of her legs were hoisted in the air and a few rolls worth of bandages covered her ribcage, most likely to hold her ribs in the right place. She murmured, looked around and shocked herself back into falling unconscious.

"She's had a lot of blood loss. We have no idea if she's going to make it through the night."

**Next day …**

**Golden Flames POV**

We went back to the hospital to check on Twilight and she was still. We saw doctors come in and push us out of her room. We tried to watch through the window but one of the doctors kept getting in the way. So we decided to wait in the waiting room, a few minutes later one of the doctors came in and told us that Twilight didn't make it.

"I'm so very sorry Miss Flames."

"How did she, you know, died?" It felt weird to say it about a family member.

"I think that when she did her spell, she must have been falling at a great speed. That and combined with everything else that had happened to her, it was just too much for her."

"You couldn't do anything to save her?"

"No. You have my most sincerest apologies Miss Flames."

"Fine." Heartbroken, we slowly trudged back to her house. We walked in to see every single one of her friends. Even the Princesses were there.

"How is…" Flutter Night must have seen the look on my face as he quietly broke off the question and instead broke down crying.

"No. No. No." He quietly sobbed.

"The doctor also told us that Twilight's funeral will be held in a few days time at Ponyville Cemetery."

**A few days later …**

**At Ponyville Cemetery …**

**Golden Flames POV**

We were all waiting around the grave, waiting for her to be buried. Most of Ponyville was there, along with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, who was sobbing quite loudly. Even that pony who crashed into the window was there, comforting Rainbow Dash. Every single pony there looked glum. As Twilight's casket was brought in Princess Celestia got up to say a few words, but instead she broke down crying. It was unnatural to see her cry so everyone started crying as well. Me more than most, even Lonely Shadow made an effort to turn up. Fluttershy told us about her talent for hearing other ponies secrets. I'm actually glad she did. I saw a pony with her. She had a mint-green coat with a brown mane and blue eyes. I couldn't see what her cutie mark looked like. It started to pour 'how convenient'. They set Twilight's casket on the grave and through my veil of tears I managed to walk up and summon a lavender flower, Twilight's favourite. I put it down on the casket, walked back up to Jamie and collapse on his shoulder crying. 'I can't shake the feeling that someone's watching me.'

**Queen Chrysalis POV**

I felt bad for what I did so I decided to go apologize. When I got there though I saw almost everyone in Ponyville at the cemetery. 'Don't tell me I killed her?' I went to the cemetery and stayed hidden, up in the trees, to watch the proceedings.

**Golden Flames POV**

Twilight's family, meaning Shining Armor, Starcover and I, shovelled in a few hooffuls of dirt each. We managed to fill it up to the brim when the reverend pony patted everything down to make sure it stayed nice and flat. A gravestone got erected and it said:

_Here Lies Twilight Sparkle_

_A good friend, family member and above all else_

_A good pony_

"A good pony." I echoed the gravestone.

* * *

**I really had a tough time writing this. I actually cried a bit when I wrote her death Before you say anything I didn't want Golden Flames to be too overpowered. Her new flame, the unknocking-out one, can only revive ponies who have been knocked. Not dead, knocked out.**

**This is the complete list of flame-colours (This includes the flames that she doesn't have so the competition is over):**

**GOLD – Able to turn anything to dust  
**

**WHITE – Able to repair anything  
**

**SILVER – Able to see the past/future of anypony that gets hit  
**

**RAINBOW – Able to teleport  
**

**WHITE W/RAINBOW SPARKLES – Revive anypony who've been knocked out  
**

**BLUE – Anything it touches freezes, ever heard of the saying 'ice so cold it burns'?**

**RED – Normal flame**

**This is my current list of OCs (I'm still accepting them):**

**Flutter Night – Flutter Night**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**Sun Splash – pinkie pie**

**Lulu – MasterPony 117**

**? - Mintmaddog**


	11. The Wedding

**Chapter 11: The Wedding**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO**

**A/N: The only thing I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin Golden Flames and her brother Starcover. Just so you all know, I am really sucky at describing how weddings go so don't flame this chapter. I've just sort of rewrote the chapter. I'm going to try and rewrite the final chapter as well but then I'll get started on the side story.**

* * *

**Golden Flames POV**

It's been a few months since Twilight's funeral and all of us have gotten over it. I think, though, that Rainbow Dash will never forgive herself for charging into Twilight. It's not her fault though, it's Chrysalis's fault. Jamie and I are engaged to be married, Sonic Lightning and Rainbow Dash have been dating and there's something weird about Starcover. Don't know what. Sonic Lightning is that Pegasus who crashed into the window.

I'm getting into my wedding dress and I admire myself in the mirror. My dress was the traditional white but it had diamonds sewn into the hem. 'Rarity did a good job.' As I admire myself I see my mum walk up to me.

"Mum!" I wrapped my mum in a hug.

"Hello there. How are you?"

"I'm fine mum. What are you doing here?"

"I wouldn't want to miss my daughter's big day, now would I? Who made your dress? It looks stunning."

"My friend Rarity made it." There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's us sugarcube." Applejack and Fluttershy came in. They both wore similar dresses to mine except they had rubies instead of diamonds.

"Rarity outdid herself yet again."

"Yep, she sure did."

**A few minutes later …**

**In the Canterlot Throne Room …**

**Golden Flames POV**

I could hear everyone muttering as I walked up the aisle with Applejack and Fluttershy as my bridesmaids walking behind me. I could see Rainbow Dash at the front when I got to the altar. She seemed happy for me. Starcover was just grinning when I saw him beside Jamie as his best groomscolt. 'I hope I don't stuff up'.

**About one hour later …**

**Golden Flames POV**

(A/N: I'm not going into any boring detail as to what the reverend says)

"Does anypony have any reason that these two should not wed?" The reverend asked everypony at large.

"I have an objection!" Chrysalis materialised in the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why, I'm here to kill you all of course." Everypony started to get into a panic.

"YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY BIG DAY!" I yelled at her. I began to charge a love spell that Princess Cadence taught me when she came back from her honeymoon.

"What are you doing?" She was shocked by my yell and then she got confused as to what I was doing. I got it charged up so much that my horn glowed a bright neon blue. I released it and she exploded into particles of dust. After all that everypony got settled down.

"Are there any other objections? No? Then you two may kiss." We did. For a whole two minutes while everypony cheered. I threw the bouquet and Rainbow Dash caught it.

"At least we know who the next lucky couple is." I concentrated and a stream of blue flames came out of my horn and I accidently froze Starcover.

"Whoops." I concentrated again and this time a stream of normal red flames came out of my horn and landed on Starcover. He got returned back to normal.

"Ugh. What happened?"

"I accidentally froze you. Heh heh!" I laughed and everypony else in the room did to.

* * *

**I hate writing weddings but I had to do something to keep the story going! The next chapter will be the last chapter. I'm not accepting anymore OCs and the flame-colour competition is officially finished.**

**This is my full list of flame-colours:**

**GOLD – Turns anything to dust  
WHITE – Able to repair anything  
SILVER – Able to see the past/future of anypony that gets hit  
RAINBOW – Able to teleport  
WHITE W/RAINBOW SPARKLES – Able to revive anypony that's knocked out  
BLUE – Anything it touches freezes, ever heard of the saying 'ice so cold it burns'?  
RED – Normal flames, able to unfreeze anything**

**This is my full list of OCs:**

**Flutter Night – Flutter Night**

**Jamie – DarkDarsi**

**Lonely Shadow – E**

**Sun Splash – pinkie pie**

**Lulu – MasterPony 117**

**Sonic Lightning – Mintmaddog**


	12. A Secret Revealed

**Chapter 12: A Secret Revealed**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO**

**A/N: The only thing I do own though is Twilight Sparkle's cousin Golden Flames and her brother Starcover. This is the final chapter. Starcover's secret will finally be revealed and I'm going to do a side-story to explain how it all happened.**

**"normal talking"**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

**At Sugarcube Corner …**

**Golden Flames POV**

I cannot believe I'm finally married! I'm also married to one of the nicest colts I've met. We finally arrived at Pinkie's to celebrate the reception there. The place was packed. Everypony cheered when we walked in.

"Congratulations!" They all cheered. I blushed at that. I got up and started thanking everyone. I still felt saddened that Twilight isn't with us. My horn started glowing as I thought this and my horn dragged me to where Twilight's grave is. 'Why did it bring me here?' My horn started glowing _again_ and a stream of sun-yellow flames came spurting out of my horn. It landed on Twilight's grave. Twilight's casket came up and she rose out of it, kind of like Dracula did, she blinked her eyes open and said "Huh? Where am I?" I was delighted that Twilight's back!

"Twilight!" I bounced up to her and hugged her fiercely.

"What am I doing here?"  
"Uh, heh heh. I'll tell you everything as we walk to Pinkie's place." So I told her everything. I told her that she died, that I got married, how I revived her (did I revive her?). She congratulated me on my wedding, she felt saddened by the fact that she died and that she missed my big day. We walked towards Pinkie's and everyone crowded around the door to see where I had been dragged off to. They all cheered when they saw but they were stunned when they saw who was with me.

"Uh, hi everypony." She said tentatively. They all erupted into cheers all over again.

"Ah can't believe your back Twi. How did you do it Golden?"

"I have no idea. My horn started to drag me, like it did with Rarity, and I ended up at Twilight's grave. My horn started glowing for the second time and a stream of sun-yellow flames came out. It landed on her grave and now here she is." They couldn't believe that Twilight's back. I can't believe that she's back.

I saw Starcover get up to the microphone.

"I know why we're all here. To celebrate Golden Flames and Jamie's wedding. But now we have another reason to celebrate. Twilight's back! I have a secret to share with all of you though. I'm not from Equestria. I'm from the human world." Everypony gasped at this. Even me. "My real name is Johnny Blaze and I am the … GHOST RIDER."

* * *

**So what do you think about the ending? Don't worry there will be a side-story to all this that explains how Johnny Blaze became Starcover. The next actual story will be how they handle all this.**

**This is my list of flame-colours for Golden Flames:**

**GOLD – Turn anything to dust  
WHITE – Able to repair anything  
SILVER – Able to see in the past/future of anypony that gets hit with it**

**RAINBOW – Able to teleport  
WHITE W/RAINBOW SPARKLES – Able to revive anypony that's been knocked out**

**BLUE – Able to freeze anything it touches, ever heard of the saying 'so cold it burns'?  
RED – Unfreezes anything  
SUN-YELLOW – Able to bring anyone back from the dead. *ONE TIME USE ONLY***


End file.
